marioandluigiultimateadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
As of today, 6/28/2017, I have decided to make this place "free-reign", meaning I'm allowing anybody to do nearly anything, in fact, I encourage crazy and weird nonsensical shit. Obviously this means some rules will have to be enforced to prevent total utter chaos. Anything done before the date of 6/28/2017 did not have to follow these rules. I'd be surprised if these rules ever actually will end up being needed to be honest. Frankly, I'd be surprised if anybody is reading this right now. But regardless, here are the rules. RULES * Any user is allowed to do anything with this wiki so long as it does not violate the rest of these rules. * The wiki must be at least vaguely focused around the original webcomic. Everything that happened or was planned to happen in that webcomic is considered "canon". ** I have no intention to continue the comic, so feel free to fuck around with the characters in any way you see fit. ** The link to the original comic can be found on the wiki's home page, if you're interested in reading a bad webcomic written by a 13-year-old. * Try to keep things on the wiki Mario-focused. ** Although, feel free to create loopholes for this rule so long as the wiki itself remains focused around Mario and the original webcomic. ** E.g. Make up a storyline based around Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as an excuse to make a page about Sonic the Hedgehog. ** E.g. Make a page about me, as I'm the author of the webcomic and this wiki. * Do not remove anything. As soon as anything by anyone has been saved to the wiki it is not allowed to be changed, even by the person who originally put it down. ** You are not allowed to fix typos. ** The original wiki had many pages that said things such as "more soon", "more eventually", or "this storyline has yet to come*". If you find these, you CAN remove them but you are not allowed to remove anything else. I'm allowing these to be removed as they only serve as clutter and contribute nothing. ** If you truly honestly wish for something to be removed and have a good reason for it, message me, HyperTurtle32, about it and I'll take it down. * Don't be a dick. Treat other users with respect. ** You can act mean as a joke, so long as everyone involved knows it's a joke, is okay with it, and it doesn't offend anybody. * No user is allowed to modify or add to the rules or this rules page. * No pornographic, gore, or illegal content will be allowed. * Any user who intentionally breaks the rules for the sole purpose of breaking the rules will be unable to contribute to this wiki anymore. * I, HyperTurtle32, do not have to follow these rules. I won't be breaking rules willy-nilly, but as a moderator, it is necessary from time-to-time.